Ouran Hood
by StarFox-chan
Summary: Haruhi and the host club go the library, much to Haruhi's dismay, because she only wanted to study. However Honey-sempai finds a mysterious book with the title of 'Robin Hood'. What happens when they turn the cover to read the story?


**A/N: **Hi everyone. Here is a new story I begun writing a while ago. After watching the Robin Hood (the cartoon animal version), I decided to write about the OHSHC getting sucked into a book of Robin Hood and playing out the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Hey, guys, knock it off! I need to go to the library!"

"But Haruhi, we just want to dress you up in cosplay!"

"I don't want to dress up! Just let me go!"

At Ouran Academy, in music room 3, Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship and straight A student, was trying to twist out of the grasp of Hikaru and Kaoru's grip. Hikaru and Kaoru were identical twins and most of the time no one could tell them apart, except for Haruhi.

_"Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."_

The host club had just finished their session and Haruhi was trying to go the library. "Guys, let me go!" she shouted.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru started.

"Don't you want to dress up?" The twins chorused.

"You'll wear a pretty dress!" Honey-senpai, the youngest member of the host club, twirled around in front of them, holding a pink dress and his toy bunny. "It's so cute! Don't you think?"

Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai's cousin, followed Honey's movements. "Yeah." He said simply.

Haruhi continued to try and pull herself away from the twin's grasp.

"Why do you want to go to the boring old library anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I have a test tomorrow and I want to study for it! Unlike you two, I actually want to focus on my work and get good grades!" Haruhi protested.

Kyoya was sitting in front of his laptop at a table near them, but he was paying no attention.

Tamaki, the prince of the host club, was no where to be seen.

For a few minutes, Haruhi continued to struggle while Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her back towards the changing rooms. Haruhi was losing her strength. She thought she wasn't going to win this battle. As she was about to give-in, she saw Tamaki enter through the doors at the far end of the room.

"Senpai!" Haruhi shouted desperately.

Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HARUHI!" he yelled, rushing towards her and the twins.

The twins pulled Haruhi aside and dodged Tamaki's 'attack'. Tamaki flew straight past them and fell face-first on the floor. However, he got straight back up. "What are you doing to her?" he yelled, trying to pull Haruhi away from the twins.

"We just want to dress her up in cosplay, but she refuses!" Hikaru replied.

"She wants to go to the library instead," Kaoru pulled a face.

"Haruhi can do what she wants!" Tamaki cried. Suddenly, a fantasy began in his head.

_Tamaki, in a prince outfit, was standing my the window, looking out at the Ouran Academy tower clock. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and turned around, to see Haruhi, in a pink dress, walk up to him. "Good morning, my prince…" Haruhi said a very girly yet sweet voice._

Tamaki shook his head to stop thinking about his fantasy. "Anyway…just let her go!"

Haruhi felt like she was being torn apart. She slowly sank to the floor, while the guys were still pulling her side to side.

Kyoya stood up and walked over to them. "Stop." He said sternly.

The host club immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Let her go." Kyoya ordered.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki let go to Haruhi, and she fell to the floor.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked, looking down at her.

Haruhi sat up. "Uhh…I think so."

Honey and Mori helped her stand up.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I think we should all go the library," he said.

"_Oh, please, no!" _Haruhi thought. _"I won't be able to study with these lunatics hanging around with me."_

"Why should we go the library?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, it's so boring in there," Kaoru sighed.

"I also need to go to the library," Kyoya said. "There's a book I want to get out. Plus I saw you two looking at a book online the other day and it's now available in the library."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and sighed. "Ok, we'll go. But only to get the book we want."

Kyoya nodded and turned to Tamaki, Honey and Mori. "What about you three?"

"Sure, we'll go the library! It'll be fun, right?" Honey looked up at Mori.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, who was hugging Haruhi. "Of course I'm going!" he cried.

"So it's settled then. Let's go to the library." Kyoya turned on his heel and began to walk towards the door.

The others marched behind him, as if they were about to go on a huge adventure.

Haruhi slowly followed. "This is going to be horrible. Damn you rich people." She groaned.

-:-

The host club reached the library.

Haruhi stayed by the door with Kyoya and Tamaki while Honey-sempai pranced in, Mori-sempai following, and Hikaru and Kaoru ran off to find the book they wanted.

"We'll stay here for an hour." Kyoya said. He looked at Haruhi over his glasses lens. "I'm sure that will give you enough time to study, Haruhi. Right?"

Haruhi groaned quietly.

Kyoya then walked off.

Tamaki followed him, not knowing what else to do.

Haruhi sighed and went over to some book shelves, looking for the book on the subject she needed to study.

She picked out a book and went over to the one of the tables. As soon as she opened it, the twins crept up behind her. They tapped her shoulders. Haruhi screamed and zipped around.

"Ssshhh!" The librarian hissed from the library counter.

"What do you two want now?" Haruhi whispered harshly.

"We want to see…" Hikaru began.

"…what you are reading." Kaoru finished.

"Just a book about history," Haruhi murmured, turning back on her book. "Nothing you two would be interested about."

Honey-senpai was at the back of the library, looking through the books. There was a large dusty book at the back of the bookshelf. He grabbed it and yanked it out of the books it was wedged between.

"Look, Mori-senpai!" Honey called, waving the book at him.

Mori ran over. "What is it?" he asked.

Honey-senpai turned the book over and read the title. "Robin Hood." He paused. "This sounds interesting! I have to show Haru-chan!"

When Honey-senpai reached Haruhi, the twins were harassing her about what was in the book.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai cried, running towards her.

The twins and Haruhi immediately stopped what they were doing and watched Honey race over. He stood up on a chair and slammed the large book on the table. "Look what I found!"

Haruhi pushed her history book away and pulled the large book over to her. She read the title. "Robin Hood."

Kyoya popped up from behind them, along with Tamaki.

"Robin Hood," Kyoya repeated. "I've heard of it before. It was about an archer who stole from the rich to feed the poor in his village back in the olden days in England."

"Sounds boring," Hikaru yawned.

Kaoru agreed and leant against his brother.

"Not really." Haruhi opened the book, turning to a page which had the title of the book again and all the chapters. She decided to read the contents.

"Chapter 1…" she began to read, however she didn't get any further. A golden light began to shine from the contents page. It became brighter and brighter, before it was too blinding to look. "What…what's going on?" she exclaimed, shielding her face from the light.

The host club felt a strange tingling sensation and before they knew it, they were lifted off their feet and sucked into the book.

The cover closed with the bang, and the host club were trapped inside the story of Robin Hood.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Please review! :3

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
